moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Extras - Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi
This article contains details of the various extra/minor character deaths that occur in Star Wars - Episode VI: Return Of The Jedi. *Inside Jabba the Hutt's palace, droids are being tortured in the dungeon. C-3PO watches as Jabba's previous protocol droid is ripped apart on a rack-like device. *Jabba drops a Twi'lek dancer girl into the Rancor pit. The girl is eaten alive off-screen. *In a brief shot of the outside of Jabba's palace, a large toad-like creature snatches a rodent with its tongue and devours it whole. This is only seen in the re-mastered versions of the film. *When Luke Skywalker enters Jabba's palace, he Force-chokes two Gammorean guards; an action more akin of a Sith rather than a Jedi. *When Luke is dropped into the Rancor pit, a Gammorean guard falls in with him. The guard is eaten by the Rancor. *At the Pit of Carkoon, Luke puts his escape plan into action and a battle takes place. Luke strikes down his captors on the air skiff and they are sent plunging into the Sarlacc's maw. *Lando wrestles with one of Jabba's guards and almost falls off his air skiff. The guard isn't so lucky and falls into the Sarlacc pit. *Luke jumps over to another air skiff and attacks the gangsters manning it. He strikes down most of them, sending them falling into the Sarlacc pit. *Luke jumps on to the side of Jabba's sail barge and one of the Hutt's mercenaries opens a porthole to see what's happening. Luke grabs the mercenary's arm and pulls him out, sending him falling into the Sarlacc pit. *Luke strikes down six mercenaries on the deck of the sail barge. *Leia points the sail barge's turbolaser turret at the deck and Luke triggers it as he and Leia swing over to an air skiff. The sail barge is destroyed as are the rest of Jabba's gang. *On Endor, Chewbacca shoots down an Imperial scout who is about to flee. *Luke and Leia take a speeder bike and chase after two scout troopers. They pull up alongside one of them and Luke jumps on to the scout's bike, throwing the rider off who smacks into a tree. *Luke shoots at a pursuing Imperial scout and causes him to crash headlong into a tree. *The fleeing scout that Leia was chasing uses a blaster pistol to fire on Leia. Leia's speeder bike is damaged and she falls off, but she survives. The Imperial, however, fails to look where he is going and his bike crashes, killing him. *Another Imperial scout forces Luke off of his speeder bike then comes around to blast him. Luke uses his lightsaber to deflect the shots and then slices off the front portion of the scout's bike. The scout loses control and crashes into a tree. *Leia is almost captured by an Imperial scout, but the Ewok scout Wicket ambushes the scout and distracts him, giving Leia the opportunity to overpower him. Another scout is about to ride back to the Imperial shield bunker but Leia blasts the scout's speeder and kills him. *Inside the shield bunker, an Imperial officer aims a gun at Han, but Han throws a toolbox at him and the Imperial falls back over a railing. *As the battle begins on Endor's surface, Leia blasts the pilot of a stationary AT-ST walker. *At least six stormtroopers are seen lying dead after the Ewoks' ambush. *Several Ewoks are killed by a pursuing AT-ST. *An Ewok glider is shot down by a stormtrooper and crashes in front of an AT-ST which steps on it. *Han shoots two stormtroopers as he and Leia struggle to re-enter the shield bunker. *Out in space, a rebel A-Wing is shot down by a TIE interceptor and then the interceptor is immediately destroyed by a Y-Wing. *Wedge Antilles takes out a TIE interceptor and the TIE that is chasing him then crashes into one of the Rebel cruisers. *The ''Millenium Falcon ''destroys one of three TIEs chasing an A-Wing then destroys two more harassing the Alliance medical frigate. *The Death Star II fires its superlaser at one of the Rebel cruisers and destroys it. *Back on Endor, an Ewok is sent flying by an explosion. *A stormtrooper is struck down by Rebel fire. *As Threepio and Artoo approach the bunker, Han shoots a stormtrooper in the head. *After Artoo gets shot by a stormtrooper, Han avenges Artoo and kills the trooper. *Two Ewoks running from AT-STs are knocked down by a blast from one of the walkers. One of the Ewoks gets up and tries to stir his companion. After a few seconds, he realises that his friend his dead and weeps over the body. *Back in orbit, the Death Star destroys another Rebel ship. *An X-Wing is shot down immediately after destroying a shield generator on one of the Star Destroyers. *A Y-Wing is shot down by TIEs and crashes into a Star Destroyer's hull. *Chewbacca and two Ewoks hijack an AT-ST and throw its crew out. *Several more Ewoks are killed by a pursuing walker, but Chewbacca destroys it with the walker he's just captured. *Still riding the walker, Chewbacca guns down several Imperial troops. *An Imperial speeder is caught in an Ewok rope trap and swings around the tree until it crashes, killing its rider. *An Imperial scout is knocked off his speeder bike when he flies into a rope trap. *An AT-ST is destroyed when it gets sandwiched by two large swinging logs. *The Ewoks release several logs into the path of a walker, causing it to stumble and fall over. *After getting shot in the arm, Leia kills two stormtroopers that try to capture her and Han. The troopers tell Han to stand up and as he does so, Leia reveals her blaster pistol and shoots the troopers dead. *A burning TIE fighter crashes into a Star Destroyer. *A-Wing pilot Red-Two shoots down a TIE interceptor. *It is unknown if any Imperial staff were left inside the shield bunker when the Rebels blew it up. *Several TIEs pursue Lando and Wedge into the Death Star's superstructure and one fighter crashes against the inner hull. *One of the X-Wings that flew into the superstructure is shot down. *From the bridge of Home-One, the Rebel flagship, a Star Destroyer can be seen exploding outside the viewport. *An X-Wing skimming the surface of the Imperial flagship - the Super Star Destroyer ''Executor ''- is shot down. *The ''Executor's ''bridge shields are lost and shortly afterwards an A-Wing crashes into the bridge, killing Admiral Piett and his bridge crew. *With its bridge taken out, the ''Executor ''crashes into the Death Star's surface and is destroyed completely with all hands lost. *The last TIE interceptor chasing the ''Millenium Falcon ''out of the Death Star is engulfed by the station's reactor explosion. *The Death Star II explodes with the display of a supernova. Unlike the first Death Star, many Imperials managed to evacuate the station and flee before its destruction. Oddly enough, however, Endor is in no way damaged by the orbiting station's destruction, as is widely considered should have happened. Category:Extras Category:Movie Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi